With A Kiss
by MenenTesa
Summary: COMPLETE Ginny has the lead in the school play, but when Fred and George get involved insanity happens and things get 'interesting'...
1. Reluctant Juliet

Chapter 1 Reluctant Juliet

"I have to what?!?" Sixteen-year-old Ginny Weasley shrieked.

"It's hardly an extraordinary request, Miss Weasley," Professor McGonagall said as she pushed her spectacles back up her nose. "We are performing Romeo and Juliet. You are Juliet. You have to kiss Romeo."

"But why does it have to be _him_??"

"Because he's the one who got the part." Professor McGonagall gave her a look. "Now honestly, Miss Weasley, don't you think you're overreacting just a bit? You only have to kiss him a few times and one of those times you'll be dead anyway."

"But--" Ginny protested.

"No more buts, Miss Weasley. Either you do this or you forfeit the part to your understudy. Now, which will it be?"

Ginny sighed in resignation and hugged her school books to her. "Okay, Professor, I'll do it, but that doesn't mean I'm going to like it."

Professor McGonagall smiled slightly. "That's why it's called acting , Miss Weasley. Now you'd best get back to class. I just wanted to touch base with you on this to make sure you knew what was coming."

Ginny nodded sullenly and headed toward the door.

"Rehearsal is at 7 o'clock sharp, Miss Weasley." Professor McGonagall called out. "I trust you won't be late."

Ginny waved resignedly in response then headed slowly back to class. Suddenly she found herself dreading that night's rehearsal.


	2. Enter Romeo

Usual disclaimers apply. Don't own it, wish I did, blah blah blah. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2 Enter Romeo

Ginny walked into the Great Hall that night like she was being led to the guillotine. She saw Harry and Hermione sitting off to the side and automatically walked over to them and sat down.

"Hey, Ginny," Harry said, smiling. "We heard you got Juliet. Congratulations!"

She smiled weakly. "Thanks."

"What's wrong, Ginny?" Hermione asked.

Ginny shook her head. "Nothing. Don't worry about it. Where's Ron?"

"Oh, he tried out for a part too, but he kept bumping into everything," Harry replied. "So he's doing behind the scenes stuff with Fred and George."

Ginny groaned and sank into a chair. "Fred and George are here?? What are they doing here?"

"They got special permission from Dumbledore to come back and work backstage," Hermione replied.

Ginny put her head in her hands and started rocking back and forth. "I'm going to die. That's it, it's official."

"Why, Ginny, what's wrong?" Hermione asked after exchanging a worried glance with Harry.

She shook her head and kept rocking.

"Hey Ginny," Harry asked, hoping to change the subject. "Who got the part of Romeo? I don't think I ever heard."

She just groaned again and shook her head.

Just then Malfoy sauntered up and eyed them all with disdain.

"Shove off, Malfoy. This doesn't concern you." Harry said in annoyance.

Malfoy's eyes narrowed and he turned to Ginny. "I've just been informed that I _have_ to kiss you or I forfeit my part to the understudy, but don't think for one second that I'll actually be enjoying it."

That said, he turned and stalked off.

Harry and Hermione turned to her, their eyes wide in shock. "_He's _Romeo??" They both asked in disbelief.

Ginny nodded in mortification and buried her head in her hands. She wished the floor underneath her would just open up and swallow her, then she'd never have to deal with this again.


	3. Rehearsing Romeo's Death

disclaimer: the usual. don't own it, etc.

Chapter 3 Rehearsing Romeo's Death

Professor McGonagall clapped her hands to get everyone's attention. "One more time, please. Let's start again from 'Come bitter conduct.' And Mr. Malfoy, please try and keep the disgust off your face and out of your voice. Remember, you're supposed to be in love with her. And Miss Weasley, kindly stop squirming every time he goes to kiss you. You're supposed to be dead, remember?"

The two leads nodded grudgingly and returned to their starting positions. Professor McGonagall returned to her seat and cued Malfoy to start.

Malfoy held up the small potion bottle and began again at the end of his soliloquy. "Come bitter conduct, come, unsavory guide! Thou desperate pilot, now at once run on the dashing rocks thy sea-sick weary bark! Here's to my love!"

Malfoy drank the contents of the bottle, which was nothing but water, then continued his lines. "O true apothecary! Thy drugs are quick. Thus with a kiss-" He leaned down and kissed Ginny on the lips. Then he tried pulling back so he could finish his line and die, but he couldn't lift his head.

"Now, Mr. Malfoy that's enough. Finish your line please." Professor McGonagall said briskly.

He tried pulling back again, but his lips seemed to be cemented to Ginny's.

Ginny's eyes flew open in horror when she realized what was happening and she tried to push him off her, but he wouldn't budge. A muffled shriek sounded in her throat and she bolted into a sitting position.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Fred and George doubled over in laughter backstage. Her eyes narrowed.

"Miss Weasley, Mr. Malfoy, what-" Professor McGonagall came up on stage but Ginny ignored her.

Instead she stalked over to her brothers, Malfoy still firmly stuck to her lips, and glared daggers at both of them.

"Oh, come on Ginny," Fred said, still laughing uncontrollably.

"Yeah, it was just a joke!" George added amid giggles.

She and Malfoy glared at them, then at each other, then they both spontaneously lashed out and kicked the twins in the shins.

Fred and George grabbed their aching shins, but couldn't stop laughing. Both Ginny and Malfoy went to kick them gain, but Professor McGonagall stopped them.

"Mr. Malfoy! Miss Weasley! I will not have any violence in my play, is that clear?"

They both nodded grudgingly and went back to glaring at the twins and each other.

"Now," McGonagall continued. "It's off to the hospital wing for both of you. Perhaps Madam Pomfrey can reverse this-" she cast a sideways glance at the Weasley twins. "Interesting charm." She turned to the door. "Come."


	4. Liplocked

a/n: hey all. sorry this took so long to update. I had finals last week and such. oh, and mg8814, no i didn't get this idea from your challenge. : ) actually, it was a dream i had awhile back and i felt like writing it down. okey, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4 Lip-locked

Ginny let out another muffled shriek and Malfoy let out a groan simultaneously.

Madam Pomfrey repeated what she said once more, just to make sure they both heard her. "As I said, there's nothing I can do against the lip-locking charm. We just have to wait for it to wear off. But don't worry, it shouldn't take any longer than 48 hours or so."

Their eyes widened in shock then they both started struggling to get away from each other.

"Calm down, you two." Madam Pomfrey commanded. "It won't work. You'll just have to wait it out."

They both stopped struggling and resumed glaring at each other in silence.

The headmaster is here to see you both." Madam Pomfrey announced and bustled out of the room as Dumbledore walked in.

"Well, what have we here?" The headmaster asked with a slight smile in his voice. "I haven't seen the lip-locking charm since my days at school here. Your brothers are resourceful, Miss Weasley, to say the least."

Draco and Ginny both groaned again.

Dumbledore smiled again and summoned an oddly shaped chair with two separate seats on it. "Here, sit down. This chair should accommodate both of you in your, uh, present condition." He coughed then gestured for them to sit.

Ginny and Draco glared again then sat down awkwardly on the strange chair.

"Madam Pomfrey," the headmaster called, and the woman came bustling back in. "I'm afraid these two will have to stay here until this charm wears off. Since their mouths are otherwise occupied, I'd use the _Nutrius_ spell to keep them fed. You know what to do about their other, uh, needs."

Madam Pomfrey nodded then went to answer the knock at the door. She walked back over to the pair and announced, "Miss Weasley, you have some visitors. It's Mr. Potter and Miss Granger. Shall I let them in?"

Ginny nodded reluctantly and Madam Pomfrey went back and opened the door.

"Ginny, are you okay?" Harry exclaimed as he strode in. "We were in the other room practicing our lines and--" Harry stopped dead in his tracks and just stared when he saw Draco and Ginny. "Bloody hell."

Hermione smacked his arm, bringing him out of his stupor, and rushed over to Ginny. "Are you okay?"

Ginny rolled her eyes and shook her head, as much as the lip-lock would allow.

"How long will it last?" Harry asked, moving up beside Hermione.

Ginny motioned for a quill and some paper, which Hermione provided from her bag, then wrote out the answer. It was all scrawled and messy since she couldn't see what she was doing, but it was still legible.

"48 hours??" Harry and Hermione cried out in disbelief.

Ginny nodded miserably.

"Bloody hell, Ginny! You have to be stuck to Malfoy for two days??" Harry said without thinking.

Draco whacked him upside the head and glared at the same time that Hermione smacked his arm.

"Ow!" Harry rubbed his head and arm. "Sorry, Malfoy."

Hermione grabbed Harry's arm before he could say another stupid thing and dragged him to the door. "We'll come visit you tomorrow, Ginny!"

Ginny nodded and heard the door bang shut behind them. She sighed again then tried unsuccessfully to push away from Draco again. Draco glared at her again then settled back in the chair and crossed his arms defiantly.

This was going to be a very long night.


	5. Passing Notes

usual disclaimers apply. blah blah blah. don't own it. blah.

* * *

Chapter 5 Passing Notes

Ginny tried to shake off the dream she'd been having. It was far too disturbing for words. She'd dreamt that she was permanently kissing Malfoy. Yuck! She had a crick in her neck. She must've slept on it funny. Finally she opened her eyes only to be greeted by a shocking pair of pale blue ones right next to hers. She shrieked again and her hand flew up in surprise, her nails raking across Draco's cheek.

He winced and put his finger to his cheek where she'd scratched him. A small drop of blood appeared on his finger when he pulled it away. He glared at her and she shrugged her apology helplessly. After a few seconds he nodded curtly and returned to his own thoughts.

As the day wore on, their boredom grew. There was absolutely _nothing_ to do. Madam Pomfrey came in a few times and administered the _Nutrius_ spell a few times to satiate their hunger, but besides that there was absolutely nothing to do. Finally Ginny couldn't stand it anymore. The next time Madam Pomfrey came in she made writing motions and Madam Pomfrey returned with a quill and ink and a piece of parchment.

_Sorry about this, _she wrote. _My brothers are… insane._ Then she handed the parchment to Draco, who held it out to the side of his head and read it with his periphery.

Then he took the quill from her and wrote back, out of sheer boredom, _I can see that. I sometimes wish I had siblings though. You're lucky._

She read what he wrote, then scribbled, _You can have them. Having six older brothers isn't what it's cracked up to be._

He shrugged. _I wouldn't know._

_Then you'll have to take my word for it. They are completely nuts!_

He laughed slightly, although it sounded kind of garbled since it couldn't really escape his mouth. Her eyes crinkled in a smile and they kept writing back and forth for a majority of the day. Before they knew it, it was after dinner and they had to stop because they were going cross-eyed from having to read sideways.

Madam Pomfrey came back in and administered the _Nutrius _spell again then told them they had visitors again. Harry and Hermione entered in behind her, followed this time by Ron.

"Hey, Ginny, how are you doing?" Hermione asked.

Ginny picked up a blank piece of parchment and wrote, _Bored out of my mind. How about you?_

Hermione patted her arm sympathetically. "I'm sorry, but if it'll make you feel any better, we talked to all your professors, and yours too, Malfoy, and they said you wouldn't have to do any of the homework, seeing as how you're indisposed and all." Hermione trailed off awkwardly then cleared her throat. "I mean, um, yeah."

Ginny nodded and wrote, _Thanks, Hermione._

Both Harry and Ron were just staring stupidly at Draco and Ginny. Finally Hermione kicked them and they both snapped out of it.

"Ow, Hermione!" Ron complained while he rubbed his shin. "Sorry, Ginny. I, um, I'm sorry this, um, happened and… stuff." He finished lamely then stared intently at the floor.

Now it was Harry's turn. "So, um, you have, like, another 24 hours of this, right?"

Ginny nodded and rolled her eyes.

Then Harry noticed the scratch on Malfoy's cheek. "Man, Malfoy, what happened to your face?"

Draco pointed to Ginny and shrugged.

Harry nodded and seemed to run out of things to say.

Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed in exasperation. "Boys. Ginny, is there anything I can get you from your room or anything, like a pillow or a game or something?"

Ginny's eyes lit up and she scribbled, _My pillow! My neck is killing me from having to sit like this!_

Hermione nodded. "Okay, I'll go grab it after this and bring it back."

_Thank you, Hermione! I'll love you forever for this!_

Hermione nodded again. "We'd better get going anyway. Unlike you two, we have homework. Oh, also McGonagall said the play practice is being postponed until we get our two leads back, so you don't have to worry about that." She kicked the boys again and they snapped out of their stupors and turned to go.

"Yeah, um, we should go." Ron stuttered lamely. With that the three of them exited the room.

Ginny rolled her eyes again and sighed. _See, I told you my brothers are dumb,_ she wrote.

Draco didn't reply. He just laughed again, making his eyes crinkle up, and shook his head.


	6. Last Day

a/n: just so you all know, i wrote a sequel to this and i'll be posting it when i get the chance. enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 6 Last Day

Ginny woke up the next morning and discovered she had moved during the night. Now she was halfway on Draco's lap with her head on her pillow, which was resting on his shoulder. He appeared to still be sleeping. She shifted slightly, trying to get back on her part of the chair without waking him. His eyes fluttered open when his head shifted with the movement. He looked down at her and his eyes widened when he realized she was on top of him.

Ginny felt herself blush to the roots of her hair and tried to shrug her apology again. She grabbed some more parchment and wrote quickly, _Sorry, I tend to sprawl when I sleep and I didn't mean to. _She handed him the parchment and her blush deepened.

Draco took the quill and replied, _Don't worry about it. It's not like we have much choice here._

She nodded and blushed again. _You know, you really have lovely eyes. I don't think I ever noticed before. _She wrote the first thing she could think of, trying to change the subject and could have kicked herself when she started blushing again.

The fact that Draco was more than a little humored by this was rather obvious. He laughed again and replied, _Not like you've ever been this close to see them before._

She nodded. _True._

_Besides, your eyes are interesting too. They're kind of brown with some gold flecks in them._

She blushed again. _Okay, I don't think I've blushed this much in my whole life. It's getting a little annoying._

_That's okay. It's not like we have a whole lot else to do here._

_Also true._

She drummed her fingers on the table for a second then drew a tic-tac-toe board on the parchment. _Might as well, _she wrote.

He nodded then put in an 'O.' They spent the rest of the day between talking back and forth and playing various games. Finally Ginny looked at a clock over on the wall and sighed.

_It's almost time for this charm to wear off, _Ginny wrote sullenly.

_Yeah, and now I kind of don't want it to, _Draco wrote back.

Ginny nodded and threw the parchment on the floor, then she moved back onto his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. He smiled as much as the charm would allow and started kissing her back, his arms going around her and pulling her closer.


	7. Epilogue

Epilogue

Ron walked down the hall toward the hospital wing with Fred, George, Harry, and Hermione in tow. "You'd think the charm would've worn off by now. I mean, they did say 48 hours, didn't they?"

Hermione nodded. "Give or take."

"But in that case it should've ended about an hour ago!" Ron said worriedly. "You don't think it lasted longer than that, do you?"

Hermione shrugged. "I have no idea."

By now they'd reached the hospital wing and they all walked in. What they saw stopped them in their tracks. They all turned their heads when Madam Pomfrey walked in.

"So does that mean that the charm hasn't lifted yet, Madam Pomfrey?" Harry asked when he could find his voice, pointing over to Draco and Ginny.

"Oh, heavens no. The charm ended over an hour ago! Now I can't get them to leave!"

The five of them turned back to Draco and Ginny with wide eyes, a reddish hue creeping across their faces, then they all bolted out of the hospital wing.

THE END


End file.
